The Story of Severus Snape
by MissBunny888
Summary: Have you ever wondered why Snape is so mean? Here's my story.... In Snape's point of view when he was in Hogwarts...Chapter 7 up!
1. The Beginning

A/N: This story is about Severus Snape, as we'd never known him before. Eventually this will lead to Harry's fourth year, and then I will make a companion that has Harry in fifth year. This is part one, Read and of course review!!! 

****

THE STORY OF SEVERUS SNAPE

  
  
_"Time keeps passing by, but it doesn't count!" _-Josie Berg'e, Locked in Time by Lois Duncan.   
  
**(Prelude)**  
  
Severus Snape, by whom we all know and hate our Potions professor amazingly, believe it or not, didn't start the way we know him. He was born in a small town in Wales in the month of November. His parent's names were Cecilius and Mercia Snape and were very proud of their baby boy. They were Slytherins themselves but would never in their lives practice dark magic.   
Their lives were perfectly happy for two years, when suddenly it was turned to horror; they were doing their normal activity when soon poor Severus disappeared with a pop in their living room. He was only playing with his toys. His parents wondered: what could possibly cause him to vanish? Cecilius had found out the case a few minutes later. The toy Severus had played with was a portkey. " Who could have possibly done this?'' asked Cecilius. His question was not answered directly, however. Soon he and his wife were surrounded by a group of hooded figures. One of them walked forward and revealed his face.   
" Who are you?" Cecilius said with horror.   
" I am merely a speck of thousands of supporters whom you and everyone you will know by the name of Voldemort! "   
"Where's my Severus!?" Mercia screamed at the man.  
"Do not fret my Lady-he is in safe hands soon." The man replied with such harshness that it was possible to doubt any good thing he said.   
Mercia's blood turned to ice. T hat was not the reply she hoped for. She could not imagine what would happen if she lost her son, Her only son whom she loved more than life and everything in it.   
"The strongest shall go first." The man said. And with that, he raised his wand. Green issued from it. And Cecilius and Mercia Snape were never seen alive again.   
  
A thousand miles away, a boy no older than two sat in the mud crying for his parents. It was raining hard were he was, and Severus' knees sank deeper with every jerking sob. In his soaked and wrinkled hands clutched a teddy bear.  
"Where's my Mummy and Daddy?" he said tears mixing with the rain.   
A figure came from the shadows, as if he had expected Severus the entire time, and he had.   
"Your Mummy and Daddy are gone!"   
"W-why " asked the frightened child.  
"Don't ask why!' He replied with bitterness."They're never coming back!"   
"NO! MUMMY DADDY WHERE ARE YOU? I'M SO SCARED!!!!."  
"I'll rid that rubbish from you once and for all!!" With that, the man took Severus' memory. Hugs, kisses, all slipping away…Forever.   
From the loss of memory and thoughts for a boy so young, Severus fell into a dreamless sleep. The figure picked him up, and apparated from the site, the teddy bear was the only thing left, in the wet mud and rain.  
  
The man entered a circle of hooded figures. Severus still in his hands, the man spoke to the largest of the horrible lot. "I have him here sir"  
"Ah Somnus Necator." The man replied in a devilish voice. "No problems were there?"   
"Only the boy was a little dramatic over his parents." Necator sneered.  
"Well we don't need that do we? No, no, Somnus I want you to raise him to be ruthless. The son of Mercia and Cecilius Snape is going to be powerful, yes, his parents were very strong wizards… Make sure he gets to that blasted school. Teach him everything you know. Then bring him to me. He's powerful ah, yes, very powerful, he'll be very useful. Then he will take my place when I "retire". He'll be known as the most powerful wizard of all time, The Heir of Lord Voldemort!"   
  
  
**~ Nine Years Later*~**  
SEVERUS SNAPE'S POINT OF VEIW OF HOGWARTS   
  
It was a clear sunny sky. NOT what I had in mind. I prefer rain thank you very much. But like many things it's not my choice. I'm only eleven, but I am a very precocious child. Many people say I'm shy, but I usually have half a mind to say my what I think most of the time. I just keep it bottled up inside, sometimes like a rocket it takes only a spark to set me off. Somnus Necator is taking me. He's my cruel adoptive father My parents died when I was young, and I assume Somnus was a friend but he allowed me to keep my name, and that's the only thing he ever gave me.   
Enough about my tangled life. My mind is now on how in the world I'm going to lift my trunk, cauldron and owl on to train. Heaving my trunk on the train all by myself was not a good idea. My it slipped from my grip, fell and landed on my foot. "YEOUCH!"I screamed. Hopping on one foot I managed to seat myself on a bench. After some wincing and excruciating pain I heard some one speak: "That one'll leave a mark alright." Said a boy. He sat himself next to me and started to talk again." Sorry that had to happen to ya, those kind of trunks are really heavy."   
"There's nothing wrong with my trunk!" I said on behalf of pain and embarrassment.   
"Hey, I only meant those models every one here has shesh." He said this all very fast, obviously afraid of what I was going to say next. " The name's James Potter. Yours?"   
I looked up and replied, "Severus Snape." I replied. The boy had the messiest hair I have ever seen. I couldn't talk however. My hair was greasier than an oil pump plus two, No matter how hard I scrubbed it; it was always the shiniest black in all the land.   
James had small gold oval glasses that fell to the bridge of his nose. Every now and then he'd poke them back up with and index finger, and continuing on with whatever he was doing.   
I had perfect eyesight however. Somnus has square glasses that remind me of windows. When he takes them off, he looks less sinister than when he had them on. And then they wonder if my parents had glasses. I do not know any more than they do however. I don't even know my parent's names anyway.   
"Here Severus, I'll help."   
James had now gotten up, and started heaving my trunk on the train.   
I got up, and helped too. In no time we had the blasted thing on the open door and together we slid it in to place.   
The train's whistle sounded, and James and I got on the train.  
A boy ran to us through the crowd and shouted, "James!" he was tall and had black hair.   
"Hey, Sirius!" I heard James call back.   
The boy and James greeted each other like brothers. Both looked back at me, grinning.   
"Severus, this is Sirius Black. Sirius, Severus Snape."   
"Uh, hi" I said, not knowing what else to say. Sirius Black was not a boy I would want for an enemy, as I would soon find out. He had the power to make his rivals squeal, and he could come up with the most humiliating gimmicks of the age, I know this for a fact.   
Sirius responded as I had. But he had the look of judgement in his eyes that made me uneasy.   
"Severus," I heard James say. "Sirius and I are going to compartment No. 17 before the train starts. Meet us there? "   
"Sure" I replied. And I started my way opposite they were going. I climbed the small and short steps to an opening where hundreds of other students were already going into. I found myself No. 17 compartment in no time, and after I seated myself on the cushioned benches, and realized I was alone. A note was pinned to the bench. It said:  
  
Got Ya, We wanted to try that to the first person was met who looked dumb enough. Sincerely Padfoot and Prongs   
  
They had tricked me. "Why the little" The train gave a horrible jolt as it started to run and I felt myself being thrown in to the other bench opposite the on I had sat on.   
"Yeeeeaaahhhh!" Cried an object that was flying for me at full speed. Then I noticed it was a rather small and skinny girl already in her black robes. She still continued to fall, and I caught her in time before she landed on the floor.   
The girl stood up, rather shaken, and said, "Phew! Thanks." she started to brush herself off. I released my firm grasp from her arms.   
She was a short and skinny girl with beautiful golden hair and auburn streaks that cascaded down her back past her waist in waves. But the most enchanting about her I noticed was her sapphire blue eyes.   
"Your welcome" I said hesitantly. I started for the door. "Where are you going?" she asked. She maybe beautiful but she was horribly nosy.   
" To find James Potter." I replied angrily. " I've got a score to settle with him." The blonde girl looked disappointed, but finally spoke.   
"James and his friends are always playing jokes. I was almost late because they put glue on the bottom of my trunk and set it on the platform. It took me thirty minutes to get the gunk off. Don't worry they mean well, but love satisfaction. Go to them, and they'll feel their plan was a success in making you mad."   
"Okay" I said. "Fine" I really wasn't in a mood to confront them any way. I sat down next to the girl and spoke. "Do you know James?" It was my turn to be nosy.   
" We've. Met" She said. "Uh'well, we both took a room in the Leaky Cauldron before school started anyway." The girl took my hand, shook it and introduced herself. "My name is Luna Purbach." (Authors Note: Pronounced Purrback) "What is yours?"   
"Severus Snape" I said. I was proud of my name, as it's the only thing that I can call my own.  
"Severus Snape huh? I like it."   
From there we started to talk about many things. Quidditch teams, Hogwarts, what houses we think we'll be in.   
" I'm sure I'll be in Gryffindor." She stated. "My whole family was in Gryffindor. What about you?"   
" I don't know."  
"Well the houses fit your personality, whatever ones your in. Slytherin is the house where people are ambitious and powerful. Hufflepuff are the most loyal and trustworthy, I admire them. Ravenclaw, for the wisest, they're pretty cool. And there is Gryffindor, for the-"   
" Let me guess the bravest" I said. The process of elimination helps a lot.   
"Yeah, you catch on."   
"How do you know all that anyway?" I asked. She sure did know a lot for her age. Maybe she would be better in Ravenclaw.   
"My family goes along way back, and they teach me everything they know."  
"What about yours?"   
" I don't know, I mean mine died, I think."  
" Then who's they guy who dropped you off?"  
" You saw?" I said with a little astonishment. "He's my adoptive father."  
"Well that's interesting. My Parents died too, and my uncle raised me. So were kind of like kindred spirits huh?   
I leaned back against the seat and replied. "Yeah I guess we are."   
  
~*End of Part One*   
  
**PART TWO**  
  
_Time is my past, present, and future, and it is all I'll ever know_- not Telling   
  
Luna and I arrived at the castle at dusk. Hogwarts so far was much bigger and grander than I imagined it. Luna, however, was exited, but it seemed as if she expected this to happen. And speaking of Luna, I began to like her more and more every second. We had similarities as well as differences, which was a major part of Friendship that I soon discovered. And speaking of which she was my first and only friend.   
A rather stiff and tall woman was waiting for us after we sailed across the lake. Her black and shiny hair was drawn in to a bun, but a few strands escaped. She was young but was not someone to cross. She gestured us to follow, and were she led us was an old chamber. After a few minutes, the professor led us into a wonderful hall filled with other students who were looking in our direction.   
"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted" she said. "Albert, Judd!"   
"RAVENCLAW!"  
"Black, Sirius!"  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
"Brooks, Troy"  
"HUFFLEPUFF"  
"Cancer, Serena"  
"RAVENCLAW!"  
Soon Davis, Cullen was a Slytherin, and more names were shouted.  
"Evans, Lily"  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
Remus Lupin was a Gryffindor, as well as Peter Pettigrew, and James Potter, More names were shouted, and then Luna was called to the front.   
She nervously put on the hat, and in a few minutes she too was announced a Gryffindor. She gave a sigh of relief, and waved to me as she made her way to her houses' table.   
Then a horrible thought struck me. What if I wasn't in the same house as Luna? I panicked at the idea. I don't know any one else except her.   
The same idea also reached Luna, and her face was clouded with worry. I hated for her to look like that, but in a way I was happy someone actually worried about me, even if it was only about a house.   
"Quincy, Alan","Rad, Theodore","Radcliff, Anne", "Sherwin, Denby" and then, ---   
"Snape, Severus!" I stepped forward, sweat forming on my forehead. I sat on the stool, as many others had done and the hat fell over my eyes.   
"Hmmm, tough my yes. Very difficult. Ah, very powerful, you are. Now where should you be?" said a small faint voice in my ear.   
"Just anywhere where Luna is." I thought.  
"You know I can't do that Mr. Severus. Your thoughts and actions choose where you ought to go not Luna's."   
" Okay, I thought again. I want to go where I will be noticed. I want to be strong." My nervousness was getting the best of me as well as my ambitions.   
" Now there's a thought. Well better be "SLYTHIERIN!"  
The table to the far right gave out strong cheers. I steadily took my seat next to a white-blonde haired boy I would soon know as Lucius. I felt numb, and looked over two tables to where Luna sat. Her eyes didn't exactly meet mine at first, but when it did, she gave a weak smile. I did so to her and began slowly on the delicious food that had appeared on the golden plates. I didn't eat much. I couldn't. I felt mad, disappointed and helpless. I guess my "thoughts and actions" needed helping. This table looked the malicious lot.   
The headmaster Dumbledore gave his speech and I soon took an admiration for his methods of talking to the student body.   
Soon the golden plates were shining again, and the students at the Gryffindor table, Luna included, got up and started their way towards the marble staircase. She was the last to walk out of the big wooden doors but as she did, she mouthed the word 'bye' in my direction. I repeated back, but she walked out the door before I finished.   
When it was time for the Slytherins to leave, the prefect led us to a dungeon. That same prefect walked toward a spot on a part of the wall and muttered "aperio." The stone where he muttered to instantly disappeared, and stairs led up were instantly visible.   
I reached my dormitory, and soon found my things on a green curtained, four-poster bed, which was underneath a window, the bright moonlight shining trough. I unpacked, put robes in my wardrobe, and settled in to bed. I never knew how tiring first days of school was, and I fell asleep as soon as my head touched the pillow.   
  
The morning turned out to be hectic. I had not packed an alarm clock (These were wizard versions. No machine in them. They were muggle type, but were hollow.) And the other boy who did, well he accidentally broke it with his wand in the middle of the night during a sleepwalking session. (Don't ask!) I quickly stepped over the shattered remains of the clock that failed to wake us up fifty minutes before, and hurriedly fled for the wardrobe, that was across the room. Throwing my clothes on as fast as I could, I put on my shoes and ran down the hall for breakfast.   
Luna beat me to the hall and was chatting with the girl named Lily Evans with James Potter, who was on her right, joining in on the conversation. His three other friends were accompanying him. Luna, noticing my existence, politely excused her self, and met me in front of the large wooden doors where I saw her last.   
"Good night last night?" She said happily, giving me an amused look.   
I noticed why for I forgot to brush my hair and I looked still asleep. I suddenly blushed, the reddish-pink making a strong contrast to my pale skin.   
"Not really."   
"Oh, too bad. So is Slytherin a nice house?" said Luna in curiosity.   
"Well if you count the fact that the founder of it was evil, snakes are the mascot and everyone in there is ether anti social or downright cruel, It's pretty fun." I said all this with sarcasm, and I was delighted that I made Luna laugh, even though it was easy any way.   
We both went to our tables and started breakfast. Delicious eggs, sausage, beacon, and many other things filled the table.  
Professor McGonagall handed out schedules, and I found I had Charms first. Okay- nothing I can't handle.   
Defense Against the Dark Arts was easily my best subject. The only thing Somnus ever gave me was the knowledge and fascination for the dark arts and I soon acquired more knowledge about it than any seventh year. I found out I became particularly famous through out the school for it, and now I was the prime target for many of James and his friends' jokes.   
Easily History of Magic was very boring. The ghost kept getting people mixed up, which made me feel that maybe being a ghost meant that you left your brain and body behind.   
Transfiguration was extremely interesting. Turing matches into pins was more difficult than is seemed.   
Astronomy was probably the most fascinating of all. (Or maybe because Luna happened to have the same hour as I) Moons, stars, comets, and asteroids could be seen ten times as farther than any high-powered muggle telescope.   
Double Potions with the Gryffindors was a different matter however. Professor Comernius Clant was the Potions expert. He was mean and cruel to EVERYONE. Slytherin or Gryffindor, he was always set in a bad mood.   
I took a seat next to Luna, and began to take my things from my book bag. After saying a 'beginning of term speech', Clant wrote what ingredients we'd need on the blackboard.   
"Porcupine quills. Bull horn Dragon snout, Ambush tree shavings." "Severus, what do Pine Coils look like?" said Luna.   
" The cylinder-shaped prickly cones." I replied. Potions were my specialty, something I was very proud of.   
Everything was going well when suddenly Luna's cauldron began to boil violently. Then the caldron started to melt it's self. And in no time it was mixed with her concoction in a dangerous hot liquid. Luna gave a frightened yell, and stood on to her chair. I waved my wand, and everything, the liquid, the half way melted cauldron all disappeared. That was a simple trick I used when I was learning for my first time to concoct a simple potion. Quite handy it was too.   
Clant swooped in to the scene, obviously not amused.   
"I demand an explanation, now Miss Purbach."  
" I-I accidentally added the dragon slivers before I put in the bull horn powder I think."   
"What kind of student would do a thing like that?" he demanded back.   
"Honestly, you would think a adding ingredients would be easy." A rage went in to me. I felt heat coursing through my body like a furnace.   
"It's not her fault. You didn't put that in on the instructions." I said as I pointed to the blackboard, where he had written them on.   
"Anyone could have made that mistake!"   
" Mr. Snape, I suggest you sit down and let me handle this. Purbach, 10 points from Gryffindor," Clant strode away from the scene and sat in his chair next to his desk. I frowned and started again adding the Ambush tree shavings. The class, who watched the incident, went back to their routine. The bell soon rang, and I still in a bad mood, threw my things in my bag and walked out the door with Luna.  
"I'm sorry." She said her eyes not reaching mine.   
" It's not you, really. Anyone would have missed it." I said, the anger forming in my body again. "It's Clant's fault."   
"I think I can understand. It's his personality; we'll just have to respect him for it. Well, I going to be late for Herbology. See you Severus, and thanks."  
Luna walked away into the crowd. How could she forgive someone that easily? Someone who took points from her house, Yelled at her, and make her feel guilty? Why doesn't she hate him? But I must say I've hated things my entire life. I hate the fact I could never see my parents. The fact that Somnus Necator is always cruel to me. But, Luna has lost her parents as well. There are a lot of things that has happened to her and yet she has no room in her heart to hate. I envy her.  
  
That night after supper, I took a shower and got dressed into my bedclothes. Brushing through my thin, black hair, I wondered why Luna seemed to like me so much. My Pale skin seemed to glow in the dark. My hair, straight and shoulder length was always greasy. My nose, large and hooked, was enough to scare anyone at times. My eyes were so black the pupils could not be seen. They glittered brightly, and perfectly matched my hair and robes.   
And yet Luna had seen through my appearance on that day on the train. Anyone would not have dared to approach me, but she did. She is surely a Gryffindor.   
  
The days got colder, and winter came. I particularly enjoy snow. Soon our Christmas break started and Luna and I were always seen walking in the snow talking about things we never thought we'd talk about. Or we'd be in the warm library, looking up dates (for History of Magic) and studying together.   
Every Wednesday the astronomy tower was open for use and we had good time looking at stars, distant planets and Luna's favorite, the moon.   
"See that really big crater? That's Mare Serenitatis- Sea of Serenity!"   
"Sea of what?"  
"Serenity. Pretty isn't it?"   
"Well- now that you mention it- yeah."   
  
Soon December 24th came, Christmas Eve. So many people had gone home to their parents that there were only ten other people- including Luna and I- left. As a result, we got to eat with the Professors. Wonderful food was served. Turkey, filling, cranberry sauce, and pudding filled our plates.  
When we had finished, The headmaster began to talk to everyone, and they answered back with smiles on their faces. Headmaster Dumbledore never neglected anyone. Soon he and Luna began to talk and I sitting by her, listened in, not intentionally.   
"So, Miss Purbach, how is your stay? Are you finding Hogwarts interesting?"   
"Yes, Professor! I've met many interesting friends. (She glanced at me joyfully)  
"And Mr. Snape, is Hogwarts what you expected?" Dumbledore now fixed a patient and friendly look towards me.  
"No, I never expected it to be this big."  
" Yes that's what everyone's thoughts are once they see Hogwarts. You, of course, are no exception." He gave me another friendly smile, and soon said, "Now that we have had dinner, shall we open presents?"  
There was an encouraging "Yes!" from the ten people at the table. Then the thought struck me. I had no present for Luna! The very person I was thinking about, Luna herself interrupted my thought. She handed me a very lumpy and poorly wrapped present. I paid no mind to the appearance, however.   
"I wrapped the present myself, you can tell," she said with a smile. I, with slowly trembling fingers, took the present from Luna's long hands. I began to cautiously unwrap the present. ("Hurry up, Severus! It's not gonna bite!") What was underneath was a brand new, chubby but adorable teddy bear. And that's when a very, vague, foreign thought stuck me. Somehow, the teddy reminded me of confusion, sorrow, and rain. But what was it? "Severus, hey, Seve, hello?" I snapped back to the world I was currently in.   
"Cute, isn't it?" Luna was worriedly looking at me.   
"What? Oh yeah. It's neat and really fluffy."   
Luna smiled and looked excited. "Err, I don't have a present for you…."   
" It's alright Severus." And with that, she gave me a snug and friendly hug, and when she let go, she and I were blushing.   
" You just gave me a present, Severus." And soon she started up for the marble staircase.   
Questioning myself just WHAT happened, I started for my own common room. I walked slowly, questioning the strange evening.  
As I walked to my common room, I heard a sound.   
"Good evening, Severus." I turned in the direction of the statement, which interrupted my thoughts. And, in a corner, sitting on the base of a huge statue was none other than Albus Dumbledore.   
"You to too headmaster." He smiled and started walking near me.  
"Severus, have you ever thought about your parents?" My stomach tightened. I don't even know their names, what they looked like or even if they went to Hogwarts or not.   
"No sir. I don't know anything about them." I kept completely honest. Even though I felt embarrassed.   
"Then it's about time I show you." Questioning myself what he meant, I didn't notice any thing until I was led in to a large trophy room. Dumbledore led me to the very back of the room, and I noticed there was another door. He unlocked it, and stepped inside. I cautiously followed, and found it was a small chamber filled with photographs. He motioned me to a rather large one, which was hung on one side of the wall.  
"These are your parents." Stated Dumbledore. The black and white picture was just hung at just my height, and I easily saw a young couple. The man was tall and thin, his black eyes had a sense of warmth in it. His face had an impressive goatee, which surrounded his smiling mouth. His firm and strong hand clutched a smaller and more delicate one, and its owner was a beautiful young woman. Her straight, black hair came as far as her waist and her pale skin contrasted with it. She reminded me of Snow White, the girl who escaped the evil villain and lived happily ever after. But, a horrible thought struck me. This one didn't. They seemed like a happy and kind couple, and I was astonished that they were my own kin.   
Looking up at Dumbledore, I gave a weak smile. "Mercia and Cecilius were very good parents, Severus. They took care of you well. They never thought of themselves. And very proud they were of you."   
"But why? Are they still proud of me? I'm sure I'm not what they wanted me to be."   
"Wrong, Severus. I'm sure they're proud of you whatever you become."  
"Even if I went to the dark side?"  
"Well Severus, You got me there. They would be proud If you went to the dark side and found your senses before it was too late I'm sure, but don't ever try that. They'd be even more proud if you never went to the dark side in the first place." He chuckled at my curiosity, and then began to tell me more. "They were head boy and girl in there day and were very clever. Helped me with many problems they did. -"   
"How did they die?" My curiosity was getting the best of me again.   
I soon felt I asked the wrong question. Dumbledore heaved a big sigh, "I rather not tell you, as young as you are, but you do have the right to know, as your their son .They were murdered by a group we do not know of, at least right now." Dumbledore then took my hand and put an envelope. "If, if you want to-to see them, you can contact me any time. Now, Why don't you go to bed?"   
  
In my dormitory, I cautiously opened the envelope. A note slipped silently in to my lap. Picking it up, I opened it and read :  
  
Cherry Blossom Cemetery  
1104 Libitina Drive  
Hogsmeade  
  
I dropped the letter. " If you want to see them…" I knew now. I sadly and slowly put the letter on my bedside table, and went to bed, sadness taking over me.  
  
Well, what did you think? Please R/R, Flames are welcome with open arms! I own only Luna, Somnus Necator, And Mercia and Cecilius Snape. Pretty much every one else is Joanne's. The next part is tucked in my computer, ready to post after this, so come back soon! 


	2. Of Lockets and Roses

Okay, first of all, Thanx sooo much to the people who reviewed!!! I was so psyched!!! This is the next part (I've lost count!!) and it ends first year and skips to third year were a dance is held and who will Seve ask? If you don't know, a broom flew over your head and kept on flying… anyway, Read and review!!!   
  
**PART THREE**  
_Time won't allow me to fall in love, but I can't help it. -Still not telling._  
  
I awoke with the small excitement of Christmas in the air. My bed had only one present on it. I wondered who could it be from knowing the fact that Luna had given me her present the night before. It was yet another envelope. I was still new to receiving gifts, and I opened it slowly.   
What fell on to my hand was a small silver locket. It was shaped as a heart, with a crescent moon on it. (No. It is NOT a Sailor Moon locket!) It clinked and shone in my hand, and I admired its beauty. The envelope itself was a mystery. A note was scribbled hurriedly on it, but it was legible enough to read:   
Dear Severus, I put Professor Dumbledore in the care of giving this locket to you. There was a chance that I would not be there with you long enough to let you have it so I gave it to him for safekeeping. The locket used to be mine and is a special family heirloom. But what will you do with this locket? It is a locket that you give to the one you love most. Your own father gave this to me and now I hand it to you. Give it to the one you love when you are ready. And remember that wherever I am I love you very much and I trust in you- the both of us.   
  
Sincerely, Mercia Snape  
  
I couldn't stand this. I couldn't. So many things were happening at once. The mere fact that my parents are gone struck at me hard. When I was little, I had a tiny shear of hope that they were somewhere, waiting for me. But I grew since then, and I knew the truth.   
Before I knew what I was doing, I got dressed and ran straight to Professor Dumbledore's office.   
When I arrived, he himself was exiting out of it.   
"Pro-Professor!" I stated out of breath. "I-I want to go. To the… um… cemetery." He looked at me kindly and and then spoke.   
"Certainly, Severus. We need to get away from Hogwarts so we can apparate." I gulped.   
"W-we? But I can't-"  
"There are certain guidelines I can use to double-apparate. As long as you hold my hand, you can apparate with me." I was astonished.   
Soon he and I walked in to the freezing snow and ice, as far away from Hogwarts as we could. "Now, take my hand, and we'll be off."   
I did so, and the next instant was an experience I wasn't used to. Where we arrived was Hogsmeade. People were bustling behind me, before me, and everywhere. Dumbledore led me to a store, and spoke.  
"Now Severus I want to leave you here so you can have time alone." I began to feel nervous. " I shall send someone to get you, in an hour. They shall be sent with a portkey. You and the person I sent will arrive where we apparated from, and together you will walk back to Hogwarts. Understand?" I nodded and saw him leave from the site.   
"I thanked myself I brought enough clothes and money. It was starting to get colder, and I was hungry. But first things first. I have been to Hogsmeade before, and I found my way to the local florist.   
Flora's Flowers was a cheerful store filled with colorful plants. On one side of the store were different kinds of pots. Next to it were racks of seeds such as "Bodacious Buds. Just add water and in three seconds watch a full garden of color!" I finally found the desk, where I suppose Flora herself was managing the store this morning. She was a thin but short woman whose hazel eyes glittered with excitement and youth.   
She was joyfully clipping away dead leaves off a gigantic Fern. "Hello, little boy how can I help you?" She was kind, but I hated being called 'little'. I pulled out a few Knuts, and asked, "What can five Knuts get me?" I put the money on the desk, allowing it to clatter.   
"Hmmm, well I'd say that'll give you three roses." She looked quite happy despite it was the middle of winter. I let her take the money and she handed me three large, long stemmed rose buds. I walked away from the store and started for the large iron gates only a hundred meters away.   
The sun was about to set by the time I managed to get to the gate. Walking through the stones, I wondered just how I was going to find my parents anyway. I searched the entire park except a large hill, so I decided to check it out. As I walked up the hill, I saw a large tombstone emerging from it. The setting sun now made the snow a light pink hue. I trudged up to the stone, and stood near one of the sides. Bending down, I wiped off snow from one part of the stone, it read :   
  
CECILIUS SNAPE  
  
I slowly removed my now, trembling hand. But not enough not to remove the next line of snow:   
  
WONDERFUL HUSBAND  
  
Then I did the next line:  
  
CARING SON   
  
My fingers were now trembling from hurt and coldness. But with lasting strength I freed the tombstone from yet more snow:   
  
LOVING FATHER  
  
My lips trembled. I stood back from the snow, my knees sodden. I walked back a few feet, allowing myself to see the entire stone clearly. And at that moment, I began to do something I didn't think I would do.   
My lips met each other again, and I began to speak.  
"He-hello, this Is., Severus I, well I brought some flowers-" I laid two roses in the middle of the stone, with one still in my hand. "-I'm at Hogwarts now, and Professor Dumbledore let me come here. I, uh, thought I had better pay respects- I was now trembling violently, and was starting to lose feeling in different parts of my body.   
"Severus?" I turned around. Luna was standing behind me holding an umbrella and in one of her hands was a small smooth stone.   
"Seve, Professor Dumbledore wanted me to get you now." Her face was filled with sympathy.   
"Okay Luna" I replied. I walked to her and she began to speak once more "So those are your parents?"   
"Yes," said. What was there more to say? I walked to Luna and together we touched the stone and we were instantly transported back to Hogwarts.   
The rest of the year went on smoothly and I started to regularly take trips to my parents on the weekends. And now even in the beginning of third year, I haven't missed a chance to see them.   
Getting off the train as I had so many times before, I wound my way, Luna with me into the crowd. It was raining hard, and we fought through the large mass of black robes and hats to seek shelter on the over hang of the Hogsmeade station. Luna held her black cat she had gotten the previous year, and I held my owl's cage.   
"Gaaa, I'm wet all over." Said Luna,"And Eclipse isn't taking it to well either." Eclipse was a very strange and frustrating cat that Luna got in Diagon Alley the summer before her second year.  
My owl hooted loudly in protest to the wet rain and cold. "Ventus, come on, have patience. Honestly, you would think pets would have a little more tolerance for bad weather!"   
Luna finally managed to get her umbrella that was hanging on a rope around her wrist. She opened it, and we had more room to protect ourselves from the hard precipitation. We both could hear Hagrid's usually booming voice calling the first years. It was faint and sounded static as if on a radio, due to the clasps of thunder.  
Soon we got on the carriages that would lead us to our school. Luna slumped in to the soft benches, apparently tired and cold of the rain. Luna, I've learned, was never the one for wild weather. She hated lightning, cringed at thunder, and wouldn't go out for a walk in the rain for a hundred Galleons. Like Luna, Eclipse finally settled exhaustedly in her lap for relaxation until we got to the castle. I peered out of the tiny window, seeing the familiar towers and turrets of Hogwarts beneath the slanted rain.   
Lightning flashed, thunder soon followed, and Luna once again closed her eyes tightly trying hard to block the sounds and flashes of light. I, on the other hand, positively love rain. It's a good friend on lonely nights, and you can have good arguments with it can't you? You boom and it booms back. I know, those are childish games, but if you've lived the way I did before Hogwarts, you'll find it is a good remedy for loneliness.   
But I grew up that way, making friends with weather.   
The carriage abruptly stopped, and I stepped out. Luna did the same, although rather reluctantly. Together we ran to the stone steps, our pets in our hands. We walked inside the great wooden doors hurriedly. The flaming torches were filling us with strong warmth, and we began to relax.   
We progressed on to our right, and we entered the dazzling and enormous Great Hall. Luna and I parted, and we both took our seat at our tables. Luna was, of course a Gryfinndor, and I was a Slytherin. That fact should automatically ensure that we'd be natural enemies. But we had met before our own sorting, and became instant friends. Neither Slytherin nor Gryfinndor could part us.   
After the sorting, Professor Dumbledore stood up, like he did always at the "Beginning of Term Feast". "Welcome" He said kindly stretching his arms high into the air, the candle light giving golden-red shimmers to his silver beard.  
"Welcome to Hogwarts once again. Before we go on to our delicious feast, I must note that no one is to go near the lake for it currently contains some very malicious pink polka-dotted Grindylows. But not to worry for they shall be drained in to the Give-a Dam, which is just east of here, in a matter couple of weeks. Well, that clears that up, and now on to the subject of the feast."   
He clapped his hands, and food filled our golden plates. I began filling myself with mashed potatoes, beans, rolls, turkey, and steak.   
I had made a few friends beside Luna over the two years I have been at Hogwarts. Chief among them is Lucius Malfoy, whom is in my dormitory and known throughout the school to be extremely proud of his heritage. I, who know very few about my family, consider him very lucky. Then there is Evan Rosier. Evan is a very spirited boy who is also in my dormitory. He never gives up a fight, and has received many detentions for it. Last is Igor Karkaroff. Sly, Crafty, He is always able to weave out of trouble. Many times he'd help us out of tight squeezes with the Gryfinndors. Though they are my friends not even them together could match up to Luna and I.   
Supper ended, and we soon went to our dormitories. I unpacked, and settled in to my four poster bed that towered almost to the ceiling. I turned off the lamp on my bedside table, and in a few short minutes, sleep overtook me.   
Classes were to start again as usual, the next morning. Professor McGonagall handed us our schedules, and the all the students gloomily went to their classes. The first class I had was History of Magic, The immensely boring class that aided for needed naps. Next was Defense Against the Dark Arts. The professor was a very short man by the name of Aulvus Grude. Professor Grude was extremely wise about the Dark Arts and always expected success. Transfiguration was now getting more advanced. Professor McGonagall was as stern and sharp as ever, and extremely strict, but I admired her teaching abilities.   
Potions was my favorite subject, but it consisted my least favorite teacher. Professor Comernius Clant, although smart and wise, was usually cruel to everyone. You had to be careful enough as to not breathe I front of him. His amber eyes scan around his room always searching for trouble and glare an evil glare at anyone whom dares to enter his gaze.   
I walked in his room casually as always, and seated myself next to Luna, who was, sorry to say, always in trouble in this class. She cautiously pulled out her book of potions and ingredients, as if a sudden movement would cause Clant to jump on her (not literally). The hour went on as usual, and no problems sprung up. The bell rang for lunch, and we all assembled to the Great Hall.   
  
Afterwards the classes began to seem to lengthen with the anticipation of the end of the day. The same routine passed on for three months, and soon Christmas came. Our holidays were always filled with glee and joy, and even the Slytherins were no exception. Some were seen with holly pinned to their black pointed hats.   
  
Professor Grude resigned in early December, and Dumbledore insisted a going away dance. Professor Dumbledore didn't have a clue (or just never showed it) That the dance literally celebrated his departure. No one would be sad to see Professor Grude go. Professor Dumbledore stated that it would take place on December the 15th, and from that day to the dance, all of Hogwarts was filled with anticipation. Then came the horrible fact that it would require a dance partner. I knew whom I was going to ask, but the question was how. Nervous as I was, I had to a least try. The worst thing Luna could say was no.   
  
The first class I had with Luna was charms, and decided I'd ask her there. After the bell had rung, I took my seat as I always did next to her, and resumed the usual routine.   
"Now, please put your books away, this shall be a practical lesson." Cried little Professor Flitwick.   
"Darn," I replied. I had to find a place where I could talk to Luna. This was so hard, it seemed like an impossible mission to complete.   
"Now class we are going to work on summoning and banishing charms. You are supposed to learn this in your fourth year, but Professor Dumbledore and I think that perhaps you are now ready. Hold on a second, and let me pair you up-" It was, of course well known to the teachers that Luna and I were usually never seen without the other so it was not suprising that we were paired. "Stand on opposite sides of the room, and one partner write something on a piece of parchment, and send it to the other partner like so-"  
Flitwick, who took the last remaining 3rd year, Peter Pettigrew, and wrote a message to the parchment, and said, "banashio, Parchment!"   
It leapt from Flitwick's tiny hand and soared in to Pettigrew's. He clutched it, rather with nervousness, and was surprised he had done so. "Very good, very good Peter, now return it to me like I told you-"   
"Banashio, Parchment!" Cried Pettigrew. The parchment too soared quickly through the air, rocketed off a large statue of Godric Gryfinndor, which wobbled off its high shelf and collapsed on a loose floorboard and the person who was on the other side was Flitwick himself. He catapulted in to the air, and was soaring to the window, where if he went through it, would not only suffer large and sharp cuts, but also have to face a very long fall-   
"Askindio Turbatonis!!! " Cried a high pitched voice.   
Flitwick stopped. My own heart felt like it had ceased. My whole body was frozen. I could see, but I couldn't move my eyes, and I was sure that they would fill with tears. But amazingly, that didn't even happen. I tried to move, but it was as if I was a live statue. Everyone around me were frozen in there spots, some, like me were only standing on one foot, as if about to turn around. And then as fast as it had came, the strange moment vanished and my knees collapsed from under me. I fell to the floor, but I didn't even feel anything. No pain, no feel of cold stone floor, I don't even think I noticed that I started to breathe again. I wasn't the only one who felt strange. Everyone immediately started to murmur about the strange scene, as they started to get up, off the cold floor, or walking slowly to see if they still could. And the strangest thing I noticed, was that Flitwick hadn't had fallen neither through the window, nor on the floor like the rest of the students were, but upright, surprised and blinking madly. Who had shouted that enchantment? Who had save Flitwick's life? I saw Flitwick stop in midair, and then, he was standing, bewildered, but as if he hadn't moved at all, like his students had.   
"Let me help you, Professor-" I heard Luna say. She led Flitwick to his desk, and he started to shake violently. Flitwick was too shaken to continue class, and dismissed us early. No one spoke of the incident.   
But I wanted answers.   
"Luna, WHAT happened?" The inquiry was everyone's, but I spoke with such force that I seemed that I was the only one wanting to know what was going on.   
"Oh, Severus. I-I don't know any more than you, really." She sounded exhausted, and I let her be. I could tell she was mot entirely truthful, but I could not push her any farther.  
"The Slytherin Common room however, was willing to ask and answer questions. The lot including I that was in the Charms room when the mysterious situation happened was bombarded with inquiries concerning the incident. I and my friends nearly spent all night talking to other students about it.   
It blew over, however,by the next day. Charms was back again, and we were still working on banishing Charms, although Peter Pettigrew was allowed to step out this time, for his and Flitwick's safety.   
The lesson was to write a note, and banish it to your partner. This lesson would see if you could carry on a conversation on a piece of paper and get it to your partner properly. Then it clicked. I would ask her on the sheet of parchment, and she would have to reply on the paper, as Flitwick told us to. And the good thing would be that I didn't have to talk at all, no verbal action whatsoever.   
Flitwick told us to begin, and I began to write:  
  
Will you go to the dance with me? -Severus   
  
Yes, that looked all right. I held it up to my wand, and said loudly: "Banashio!" It worked. On it went; soaring happily on it's way until- a gust of wind blew from he nearby window. It quickly changed course, as if trying to avoid something harmful. It kept falling slowly in the air, where it landed in the graceful, long hand of-   
"Lily!?" said a girl running to the person who she shouted her name to. "Lily! James' Letter made it to you, after that big gust-" But she stopped when Lily started to laugh after she read the parchment. I stopped breathing. "What?" said the girl and Lily thrust it into her hand, apparently under a fit of giggles. The girl read it to, and began to sink to the floor, as if under attack by invisible tickling hands.   
"James, come look!!!" That's all I needed. I turned beet red, and hid my face behind a hand. I saw, beneath my skinny fingers James turn a nasty brick color, and start for me, not at all friendly.   
Now there had been times when I really tick James off, and deliberately. But this was not intended. And there were times when he set me off so bad it took Luna, Lily, Sirius, Remus, AND Peter to break it up between James and I, and with Prof. McGonagall on our tail twenty-four/seven, didn't help at all.   
He was now an inch from my face, and I could see hatred in every part of his. And I figured what it must mean. James had already asked Lily to go with him, and thought I was trying to set him off worse than last time, which I won't talk about for it concerns orange pudding, Peeves, and a whole lot of detentions.   
"What ARE you trying to pull?! Honestly, you've gone too far-" James was cut off by a very confused Flitwick.   
"Now, now James. It was an accident. I should start with pillows from now on-" The bell rang. And it had not had been more welcome than anything else. James pulled away from my mad and horrified gaze and turned to his friends casting dangerous plotting glances at each of them, all of which returned with the same loathing look. I gathered my things, and headed straight to the other class.   
Luna soon followed and started to talk. "Severus, That was really-"   
"Look, I didn't mean to do it, and that note was meant for you, not Lily." I said hastily, and in an annoyed tone. She looked quite taken aback, and said, "Oh, gosh I'm so sorry, I didn't know. And well, I thought you'd never ask."   
I glared at her, and then realized what she said.   
"Y-you will?"  
"Yep!"   
  
And, Happily skipping to my next class, I felt a sudden surge of energy enter me. I felt as if I could bounce off a wall, do a flip, and land lightly on my feet if I wanted to. It felt so wonderful. Nothing could stop me, nothing. Not James Potter, nor Sirius Black, not even Professor Clant. And speaking of Clant...  
"Severus Snape, you are late again. Ten points from Slytherin, and sit yourself next to Potter, now" fuming, I did as I was told.   
I, who usually sit next to Luna, was now forced to seat myself next to the one who I despise most. I really didn't care at the moment, but it made me uneasy as to what his friends were going to do to me now that I managed to get James horribly P.O.ed about the Charms accident.   
Ever since the first train ride to Hogwarts, in which James had tricked me, He and I had set off a number of tricks, traps, "accidents", and many other ways to get each other humiliated and/or expelled. Not very many worked the way we planned. I pulled out my ingredients, and began to crush snake fangs.   
  
This is all for now, and I'm still writing the next part so it'll be a few days (Or weeks -_-) Til' I finish K? The next part has a bit of Seve's feelings for Lu, and gets more romancy. Thanx again for reading, you make Seve and Luna sooo happy!!!   
  



	3. Waltzing and Wonders

Hello! Me again, I hope you like this one, It gets interesting. Severus and Luna go to the dance. This was really complicated to write, as I tried to see Just how a boy would feel going to a dance and remember, I'm a girl, so my experience on that was Ground-zero. Read! Review! Bye! I'll see you later! Come on, Read! What's Keeping You?! 

****

The Story of Severus Snape 5-6

The minutes ticked by slowly, with James beside me, trying to aim maggots in my ear. Knowing how this could turn out, I decided not to throw any back. I didn't want this to end up in a big fight. I wanted to stay on the good side of things for once. The dance was too near for me to mess any thing up. The room had now started a light murmur. I glanced over at Luna. Sirius Black was sitting next to her, Talking with deep smile. He said something else, and she started to laugh. I grew red, and turned away.

"Snape…" Said James.

"What is it, Potter?" I replied picking maggots from out of my hair and ears.

"So you fancy Luna huh?"

"It's none of your concern."

"She pities you."

"_What?" _This had gone too far. "What do you mean?" 

"I mean to say that she talked to me a long time ago about your parents. She said you didn't even know their names at first. That's why she's going to the ball, that's why she tags along with you." My mind was in a swirl. Was it true? No, she really does like me doesn't she? 

"You're off your rocker, Potter." I replied again confidently.

The bell rang. I gathered my things graciously, and went outside. I climbed up the dark steps and found the lit halls. I made my way to the Great Hall, and sat my self down next to Evan Rosier. 

" Lo' Severus" he said not looking up from the comic book he was reading. Sitting my bag to the back of the chair I began to look around the large Hall. Luna was sitting, of course, at her table, not knowing what James had said to me. Dinner went on, as usual, and I went on to bed not in a good mood at all. 

The next morning was the day before the dance and I wasn't the only one who was nervous. Everyone who was in the common room when I went down was just as restless as I was. The school routine progressed on, and by the end of the day we were thankful for homework to get our minds off tomorrow. I still avoided Luna at supper, and afterwards went down to the Boys' dormitory, I pulled out from my wardrobe my dress robes. They were black with Gray hems on the ends of the sleeves, and on the collar. I laid them on my bed, and began to start on Transfiguration homework. (In a hundred words or less, write an essay naming the three main types of transfiguring objects to food, and give a thorough description of each.) I took me well over and hour, (I kept getting them mixed up) and When I finished, I got ready for bed.

Maybe James was wrong. And as I steadily grew more confident, I knew it was true. Our friendship was not filled with sympathy and sorrow. I had no reason to avoid Luna, and I felt angry that I had done so. This mistake would not get in the way of the dance. Like I said, nothing can stop me.

Dreams filled my head that night, some good, some horrible. I kept waking up in the wee hours of the night, sweat on my forehead. But the sun rose, soon enough like it always did. We would only have a half-day today, because of preparations and such. No Herbology or Muggle Studies books were needed. Breakfast went on as normal, however. I decided to try and apologize 

"Severus, It's okay really." She had said blushing madly. And we began on other subjects. "Ooh, I can't wait! It's at five right? I hope my dress is all right. -" Pure innocence. She always spoke the right things at the right time and I felt my self-melt. It was a feeling new to me. As if floating on cotton clouds-

"Hello, Severus? You're drooling did you know that? The bell rang, Severus. Hello?" I snapped back to Earth, common dirty, low, dusty Earth. 

"Uh… Yeah, let's go."

For some reason it now felt strange to be in Luna's presence. Perhaps I wasn't feeling well, for twice I almost ran into a pole, and Luna was getting very worried about my sanity. Finally school ended and every student made their way to their appropriate common rooms getting ready.

I dashed down the dungeon stairs, past two prefects, down to the secret door in to the common room, and breaking in to my dormitory at full speed, got on my robes. "Okay, shoes on- then socks… No! Socks _THEN_ shoes yeah…" an hour later I was ready to go down to the common room. Spotting Evan, I quickly made my way to him and asked, "Evan, Do I look okay? I mean- there not on backwards or anything-"

"No, man, looking good but Seve, we don't go down to the dance for another three hours."

"What? Uh… Oh." I finally replied. I made my way to a chair by a fire, and waited three, lonely, agonizing hours. One hour. Two. Then soon the common room was beginning to fill with students and their dress robes. It was a very big contrast to the usual black. 

"Time" I said to myself. I made my way back to the Entrance Hall with the other 

Slytherins, I was now, sweating bullets. I didn't know how this was going to turn out, I hoped I didn't embarrass her… I leaned my self against the wall, folding my shaking arms. And then I saw her.

In robes of Ice Azure with bright sapphire hems, stood Luna. Her bright shining hair was in a loose bun, which allowed careless and free wisps of gold to surround the sides of her face. She looked radiant and sophisticated. I walked dumbly to her, who had some sidekicks behind. I took her hand, and said, in a very dull and stupid voice: "Shall we?" 

Her friends behind her giggled and laughed, but Luna, to my glee, ignored. I lead her to a table in the Great Hall just as Dumbledore and Grude stood up. 

"Welcome all, students. I would like to say a few words on our beloved (James heaved a big cough) Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor. Professor Grude has taught here for more than thirty years, and hasn't missed a minute. Teaching almost three hundred students every school day, which ranged from first year classes and to more complex levels. I honor him, and hope that his retirement makes up for all the Filibuster fireworks that he has bravely endured for the last three decades." The Hall went to applauding, and soon Dumbledore said: "To the dance!" Luna pulled me from my seat, and led me to the dance floor. I put my right hand around her waist, and her left hand on my shoulder. The other hands held on to each other tightly. It took all our effort to not run in to anyone. First Luna ended up steering, and narrowly missing her foot, I lost my balance, and nearly fell backward. But soon we got the feel of it, and we never left each other's arms until- 

"Luna, may I but in?" It was James. He was dancing with Lily, and she caught my eye and I started to blush. James glared at me, but away from Luna's eye.

"Oh, You don't mind, do you Severus?" I looked back in to her blue gaze.

"Sure." I replied not taking my eyes off them. My hand left hers, and was replaced by Lily. Glancing back again, James and Luna had made it to the opposite end of the floor. Lily and I began to waltz. Lily was a kind girl, but I wished that I could have more time to myself with Luna. However, my thoughts were interrupted. 

"Luna is a really nice girl. You're lucky to be her dance partner. I have her in my dormitory, and she just fancies you-" This made me blush even more. We danced for a few minutes longer, and then the song ended. Lily and I parted, and I found my way across the hall, to where Luna was. She walked towards me, and said, "Drinks?" I agreed and we went to the table of refreshments. I made two punches, and handed one to her. We found our way back to our table, and sat down. We began to talk, and in a few minutes deep in conversation. We danced some more, and I dance with some other girls. It was thirty minutes before something strange happened. 

Dumbledore began to walk away from the other teachers and slowly made his way to ours. He appeared behind Luna's chair, and gripped her shoulder gently. "Luna, may I borrow you for a minute?" She looked startled, and glanced back at me. "Hang on, Severus." Dumbledore led her to a corner of the room, and began to talk in what looked like a gentle tone. She shook her head vigorously. She started to speak, although her back was to me. She seemed very short with him, as if he were accusing her of something. I knew that was not the case, as Dumbledore is not that kind of man. She started to walk back, her face very red and stern. She sat down, and I dared not ask. 

She soon got in a less dangerous mood, and I began to talk. "So, um… well, How was your day?

The next morning was very hectic since everyone chose to stay up. It was Friday, so we would soon make up for the desired sleep after supper.

What is happening? What's with Luna? Is she in trouble? Who saved Flitwick's life? Why am I asking all these insane questions and possibly ruining the fic? WHY AM I STILL HERE? Ahem, anyway, Thanx to Everyone to reviewed, to Moon Bunny for helping me post this up, and to the one and only Dr. Pepper, who's wonderful caffeine has kept me awake all these nights!!! You Rock to the people who made this Miracle product, and to Harry Potter!!! Stay tuned to the next part, in which Seve and Lu go on an exciting adventure, and almost fall in to the Evil clutches of Filch!!! R/R, I love Reviews, I doesn't take long, And Seve and Lu would Like it if you did anyway!!!


	4. Escaping Filch

Sorry it took so long, the other Chapters were saved a long time ago, I had to make this from scratch, anyway, some hints, maybe. Well… Anyway, Read! 

Almost two weeks later, Hogsmeade trips were now every weekend, and Luna and I never missed a chance. The Three Broomsticks were the usual place we liked to go to, and Honeydukes was a favorite for restocking sweets. Luna and I happened to be in this particular store, looking for the newly shipped candy. There were La-La Ollie pops, pops that never got smaller even if you suck and sucked all day. There were also Chocolate Galleons, Sickles and Knuts. They were Gold, Silver, and Bronze Chocolate, and the risk was to bite in it to see if it really was. If it wasn't, it was real wizard Money, and that was good too, although you could be in for a rough time with broken teeth.

Now we were in The Three Broomsticks, taking a break from craning over sweets and tasting new Every-Flavour Beans.

"So, What's going on Luna?" I said as she took a swig of Butterbeer. Ever since the dance, I had asked what had happened with her brief conversation with Dumbledore, She would get short with me and say it was all taken care of, or that It was none of anyone's business. But it was mine, and I wanted to know exactly what had she had done. But when I was not being nosy, when I was done with questioning, Luna and I were always having a good time at Hogsmeade. It started to snow, and I took a look through the window. Flakes were swirling as if in a dance, the winds guiding them like a fast waltzing music. Across the street, just visible, was Zonko's and Honeydukes. 

"Nothing really." She replied. "I'm just really busy with the tests and such…" She gazed out of the frosted, white window, looking into the cold. 

"Tankard of Butterbeer, whip cream?" Cried Rosmerta. I raised my hand to get her attention, and faced Luna again. She was still staring through the window, the white snowflakes reflecting in her eyes. Rosmerta set down my beverage, smiled and walked back to her desk, her sparkly turquoise heels shining in the torchlight. I leaned back in my chair, looking absentmindedly at Lu. She seemed more preoccupied than usual, and heaved a big sigh now and then. She sipped her Butterbeer quietly, and looked up at me.

"I guess we should get going, Severus, it we want to see Zonko's in time." I gulped my drink down, put my money on the table, and Luna and I set off. After a few minutes, we got in our carriages for home. 

Our Christmas Break was enjoyable. I got some very hard to find Potion ingredients from Luna, and had a great time with the feast, in which led to a very ruthless food fight, (I think it started with James throwing peas and Potatoes playfully at Sirius) and walked slowly to my dormitory that night with a macaroni/ mash potato blob dangling from my ear and head. 

But the holidays would soon come to an end, and we got back into the horrible routine of classes. I awoke late one day in January, and hurried to get on my clothes and such. 

All my quills lay on my bedside table along with some other items, and I swept them all in my pockets. 

The classes themselves were always as they were, nothing had changed, except the new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, whom was not very pleasant at all. In one particular class with Professor Cepht, (Pronounced Cleft) I tried to empty my pockets to get a quill, and out came my mother's locket. It bounced across the floor, and under Pettigrew's desk. 

Cepht heard it at once and came to investigate. He picked it up, and said, "Whose is this?" The room went quiet, and I dared not raise my hand. He replied again, " I'm keeping it for now, until I see that you can keep control of your belongings, Pettigrew." he turned red, and I began on my work, once again. I had to get it back, it was too important to just let go. I had to come up with a plan…

I told Luna what had happened at my next class. She seemed shocked and worried. She had never really seen the Locket, but had heard many things about it from me. "Do you have any idea to get it back?" I asked. 

"Hmm, I got a plan but it's…" She seemed reluctant to finish.

"What?"

"Well, James has got an Invisibility Cloak-" She started. This was not going to happen.

"Oh, no. Nothing with James-" 

But before I could protest any further, Luna strolled to the Gryfinndor Common Room after the bell rang.

"No, ABSOLUTLY NOT! James said waving his hands in an X formation, walking quickly to the Great Hall, Luna walking just as fast, with me bringing up the rear. "Please, we won't do anything, just let us-" She grabbed his arm, and stopped him. "I'm sure there's something Severus and I can do for you!" 

"Luna, What if 'Severus' doesn't want to do any thing!?" I said harshly, my arms crossed stubbornly. James, on the other hand, seemed to be pondering this.

"Wait, Maybe I can get something out of this… Snape," said James. "How good can you make a potion?" He finished with his thumb and finger to his chin, as if in deep thought. I kept silent, trying to pick the right words to say. It was extremely difficult, trying to convince, and enemy, for I knew deep down I needed the cloak of his.

"I could do a Deflating Draft in my sleep, if that's the kind of answer you want." He pondered a few seconds longer, but then said,

"Perfect. I want you to make a Potion for me, Snape. It's very complex, and I'll give you ingredients and such, you just have to make it." 

"Fine," I said. "How much?" 

"Three goblet fulls is enough. I'm working on a little project with Sirius, Peter, and me. I want it done in a day. That's how long it takes, anyway. You can borrow the cloak afterwards."

That night, I laid my caldron on the floor of my Dormitory. (It didn't require fire) I pulled out from the depths of my robes the ingredients James gave me at dinner. "Okay," I read from the list. "Dragon hide, Leafgreens… I went on down the list. It said: "KEY INGREDIENTS: PUT ONE DIFFERENT INGREDIENT IN TO EACH GOBLET: BLACK DOG HAIR, STAG FUR, RAT TAIL." 

"What?" I thought. "That's weird." I didn't know yet to recognize potions, but I could definitely brew them. I put in the ingredients, and brewed it. Hours later, when everyone had gone to bed, it was finished. I laid the goblets on the table and settled for bed. As I laid my head on the pillow, I wondered, what was James using that potion for? And why was Remus not included? My eyes slowly closed, and sleep over took me. The next morning, however,was the start of a very strange day.

"The potions, " I said to James at breakfast, handing the goblets to him. "They need to be heated up."

"Yeah, Whatever. Here's the Cloak." He said, rather miffed. Maybe he thought I couldn't do it after all. I smirked. "I must warn you, do not spill pumpkin Juice on it. It does _not_ come off. And just because they can't see you doesn't mean they can't hear you. If my Cloak gets confiscated…." He finished waving a clutched fist to get the point straight. After reassururing I wouldn't led it get taken, I headed for my table.

I hid the Cloak under my robes, and kept it like that all day. At dinner, Luna went to my table, and whispered in my ear. 

"Meet me in my Common room."

"What? No way, you're not coming!" 

"Cepht thinks the locket is Peter's. Without a doubt he gave it to Professor McGonagall. I know where her office is, you don't." Luna was right. I wouldn't stand a chance if I didn't know where it was.

"Alright. What's the password and where is the entrance?" 

She told me, whispering lower than ever, and strolling back to her table. 

"What was that all about?" Cried Malfoy. 

CHAPTER 8

That night, I made my way to the Gryfinndor common room. The corridors were very dark, and it seemed as if they were hiding something around every corner. At last I found it, the picture of the Fat lady in a pink dress, and I whispered the password. She sung open, and I made my way to the large chairs and tables of the room. I was hasty, and made a lot of noise. Suddenly I heard a noise.

"Who's there? Is that you, Severus?" A figure stepped out, and I saw Luna in a periwinkle blue dressing gown. 

"Yeah, it's me."

"Are-are you sure we can do this? I mean, it's just a locket-" She wasn't to brave now I noticed. But I snapped.

"Just a locket!? No Way, That was Mum's, there's no way I'm backing out of it! And besides, I need you to tell me where the office is."

"Well fine!" she grunted.

"Fine! Now, get under!" ("Grrrrrr!")

We snaked our way carefully to McGonagall's office. Soon we reached a wooden door with a sign that proved that Professor McGonagall indeed own the room. Luna unlocked the door, and we crept inside. 

"Search all the nooks and crannies if you have to, we've got to find it!" we started on. All around her desk, and one of her drawers we looked. We found many other things, such as her grade books, ("ooh, I got an A!") And went through her test papers, but nothing that resembled a locket turned up.

While Luna was looking through some old tests, I found an interesting book. It was as large as an Encyclopedia, but very torn and dry with age. I opened the cover, but the book flipped its pages al the way to the middle of the book. Silver and Gold sparks flew out of it as it did this, and I backed away. When the sparks stopped, I looked forward. On the yellow, crackling sheets, was a list of names. I started to look down it, in awe and curiosity. It was the list of all the third years. Their names were on one side, while their birth dates on the other. I started to read: "Albert, Black, Brooks, Cancer, Davis, Evans, Lupin, Pettigrew, and so on. I went down to the S's, and found my name and birthdate. "November 16th, 1960." I said, my voice trembling violently. 

"November what? Cried Luna. She was looking in a box full of maps, which proved unsuccessful. 

"My birthday is November 16th ." 

"Er, yes didn't you know?" 

I didn't. Somnus had never told me anything about thing like this, in fact, he never really talked about anything except Potions, and the Dark Arts. 

"No." I said flatly. Luna fell silent, and said, "Seve, Why? I mean, Necator didn't tell-" 

"No." I repeated in the same flat, harsh tone. "He didn't care. Birthdays are for the weak…"

Luna sat down in McGonagall's chair, but sat back up, holding the silver locket. I reached for it, and put it in my pocket. I held my head down. "Let's go, before we get caught." I left the book, and hurried my face in anger, past Luna. Silver tears were running down my pale cheeks. I hated things like this. I strive to be a normal wizard boy, but I'll never be. My life was full of Dark Art lessons, Potions, and I knew it was for a reason. But what…?

Luna stayed in her place. Her eyes were misty, but her cheeks were red with anger. 

"Luna, Now, before we get caught…" I pleaded. I wanted to end this. I got what I wanted, and a bit more.

"To Late." Hissed an icy voice. It was Filch. His eyes were glinting malevolently, leaning against the frame of the door, Mrs. Norris on his shoulder. 

Luna gasped, I forgot about my tears, and thought of the best way to get out. He made a move, but I was faster. I grabbed the cloak and pulled it over Luna and me. Filch couldn't see us, (_That _was obvious) but he knew where we were. I made a run, and we managed to get out of the door, and down the left corridor. I totally forgot about the book, and everything else. With Filch on your tail, you forget everything except how to get away.

"What- do we do- know?" I said between breaths. "We managed to escape, but Filch will eventually find out who we are." 

"Not if I can help it." Luna said. "He can't prove it. We need to be in the common rooms by the time he tips off a teacher. We need to hurry. The teachers usually don't believe him, but if he's got proof, we're in big trouble." I gulped. 

"We went down one corridor, then down another. Finally we reached the Fat Lady's portrait. "Take the cloak to James." I said. I'll go to the Slytherin Common room. Act as if nothing happened. Like you said, he can't prove it." She did as I said, and I went down a staircase, and down to the dungeon.

I slowly crept to my Common room. Without the cloak, everything was much more risky. I slinked behind the shadows, praying no one would see or hear me. Finally made it, and went to my dormitory, the locket now in hand. I wondered what was going to happen. Would Filch find us? It was dark, He probably didn't see us. But, I thought as is pulled my self into bed, He can have ways of knowing. 

Well, that's a wrap for now, come back soon, It'll be the last chapter of third year, and well skip over to Sixth. Things will get more involved, more hinty, so read the next part. Chapters 9-10, Coming soon! -Bunz


	5. Surviving Accusations.... Finding Romanc...

Thanx for reviewing! This Chapter is the end of third year, and will skip to sixth, when some other things important happen. Seventh year will be a doozy. Oy! 

__

"Every thing means something… the trick is to find out what." -Randal of Doun

I woke late the next day due to the lack of sleep. Thankful it was Saturday, I slowly made my way to the Great Hall. 

"Haven't ya 'erd?" asked Evan, catching up to me. "Last night Filch caught a couple'la kids in McGonagall's office. He said they had an Invisibility Cloak, Filch couldn't recognize 'em, Isn't it just funny? I wonder o'o did it!" 

"Yeah," I said gloomily. The horrible fact was that I did know who those to people were… 

I wasn't the only one who was nervous. Luna bit the end of her thumb as if in deep thought and then ran her long finger through her hair. I felt guilty, knowing I should have gone alone, but with out Luna, I would have never have found Mum's locket. 

The snow was beginning to melt, and the entire grounds all of a sudden was a glistening, shiny mirror. I couldn't tell from the ground to the lake, and I decided not to go out that day.

During potions class the next day, a fifth year entered our room. He was short and brown haired, I think he was a Ravenclaw. He trooped to Clant's desk.

"Sir, may Professor Dumbledore see Severus Snape and Luna Purbach for a second?" Clant heaved and annoyed sigh. He nodded angrily and went on to his work at the desk. Luna and I stood, and walked out of the room. I had a feeling we would get caught. My stomach tightened, it was becoming hard to breathe, and I know Luna felt the same. We found our way to Dumbledore's office, and the Fifth year made his way back to his class. "Tidily Winkins," Luna whispered. The stone gargoyle moved aside.

"How do you know that?" I asked. 

"My uncle and I needed to talk about my test scores so of course Professor Dumbledore needed to be present." We walked up the spiral staircase, and came to rest at a door. Luna knocked on the door, and it opened. But no one was behind it. Instead, Professor Dumbledore and Filch were both sitting in chairs, Filch giving a piercing look, Dumbledore, cheerful. 

"Come in. Luna, Severus, sit down if you please." We sat, and two cups of Peppermint tea came floating in front of us. We sipped some, and I noticed how thick and heavy the tea was. "Mr Filch is with us today be cause he believes that you two were in Professor McGonnagal's office a few night ago. I have been constantly telling him to night that he must be very mistaken, but we shall see." I mentally gulped. I had a feeling this was coming. _Sorry Mum and Dad, I tried to be a good boy…_I thought.

__

Professor Dumbledore smiled and turned to me. " Then let's begin. Severus, do you have an Invisibility Cloak?" 

"No sir,"

He asked Luna the same question, and she replied as I had. Filch suddenly stood up, and pointed at the both of us. 

"One of them could have borrowed a cloak!" he said. Filch's face was red with anger. Dumbledore looked at the both of us, and said, 

"Did any of you happen to borrow a cloak from one of your houses' members?" A few moments passed by. At that moment, I figured out what he was trying to do. He knew what we did, and understood why we did it. He was creating a loophole, trying to prove we didn't do it without lying. I didn't borrow a cloak from Slytherin, and Luna not Gryfinndor, but it was I who borrowed from James.

"No," we both said.

Filch had once again gotten to his feet, an ugly vein in his temple, and said, "Couldn't a Gryfinndor or Slytherin boy or girl borrow one from the other house?"

Dumbledore had now gotten to his feet, with amused look in his bright eyes. 

"Now, now Argus. Remember _most _(he gave Luna and me a bright smile,) Gryfinndor and Slytherin students despise each other, I _seriously_ doubt they would even borrow a scrap of parchment from each other. No, no, we have asked the wrong students, it must be another pair." He dismissed Filch and us, and we made our way back to the spiral stairs, out of the doorway, and to Potions. 

"Phew!" said Luna, relieved, as we were walking down a hall. " If he asked a different question, I thought we would have to lie."

"We couldn't lie," I said. "The peppermint tea we had contained Veriteraserum. I know what it tastes like- well, it really doesn't have a taste but it is a heavy liquid, We would have been in big trouble, but Dumbledore created a way to prove Filch wrong without us lying." 

"Yeah. That way Filch's suspicions would be put to rest. Well, Severus, lets get to Potions, or we won't know what to study for exams…"

The days went by, and we decided not to do any rule breaking for a while. The exams came and went, and I found out I scraped through. Luna did extremely well, her one hundred and forty percent History of Magic grade made up for Potions. 

Days later, we boarded the express, and started on our way home. "Wow, another year already." Said Luna leaning back in her comfortable seat on the train. "The years just fly by, huh? Three years ago I first boarded the express, almost fell on you, and now I just finished third year and in August I'll be fourteen!" 

"Yeah, I said. Then my mind traced back to our night in McGonagall's office, and a question hit my mind. "By the way, how come when I looked down in that old book of McGonagall's your birth year was blurred?" 

"How do you mean?" replied Luna, taking a bite of a chocolate frog. 

"I mean I saw _Purbach, Luna. August, 15th,_ and the rest was all blurred."

"Well I guess the rest got all blurred by water or something."

I considered this theory. But it was strange how a magical book could be so easily damaged by water.

The train coasted to a stop almost half an hour later. I got off with all my belongings, and said good-bye to Luna, who started to travel Northbound, me, taking a muggle cab and riding east. 

I opened the door to my house. "I'm home, Somnus." There was no answer from his study. That was completely usual, and I made my way to my room upstairs. I live in the country, in a large, stone manor. There were secret passageways, dark attics, and small chambers in the house and I was always fond of playing in them.

Every day during the summer Somnus would teach me something new about the Dark Arts. And I must admit I became fascinated. And that fascination was something that would take a dangerous and important part in my life.

__

A little more than two years later, in Severus' sixth year…

"Quidditch is sooo exciting!" said Luna. It was a warm autumn day. We were up in the stands, watching Gryfinndor and Slytherin play. James, who was a chaser, made a low dive in order to guard the Quaffle, but one of Slytherin's Chasers came behind to grab it. He missed, to my disappointment, and James took that moment to send it flying to the goal. Luna stood up to cheer, waving a large Gryfinndor flag, and I booed along with my house.

"It's not that exciting when your team is losing." I replied after we sat back down. 

"Ooh, don't be a sore loser, Severus!" said Luna, laughing softly. "The Slytherin team can't help it if they don't have enough brains to fill a tea cup, poor little things…"

"Hey!" I said laughing back. "It's a good thing Gryfinndor's new brooms cover up their bad coordination." 

"Don't have James hear that!" Luna replied, now fully in to our game. 

By the time we finished insulting each other's teams, James had already scored twice, and the Slytherin team were trying their hardest not to let it happen again. It ended, as I expected, Gryfinndor winning, and I made my way slowly back to the castle. 

It was almost the middle of November, and my birthday was drawing near. Perhaps I would just go for a walk with Luna on that day, instead of studying, or sneak in to the kitchens for cake. My eyes misted at the thought. It's what Luna and I have been doing the last two years, since I found out when my birthday was. 

Now thoroughly exited, The classes became more bearable. Homework was not a problem, neither were the tests. 

Now November the sixteenth was here, and I left my dormitory with a silent excitement. I was nearing the Great Hall, when Luna came into my view, a happy and as hyper as ever. She carried a long parcel, which was wrapped in red paper with Golden Snitches. She put it into my hand, with a little more force than necessary. 

"Here you go! My present to you!" 

I tore the parcel open, and what I saw was so unbelievable, so outstanding, That my eyesight was blurred. It was a high standard racing broom, one of the best in the world. "Gosh" I said, choking. I couldn't afford my own broom. (for Somnus paid for what was necessary only.) 

"I've got my own, maybe we could fly on the field sometime, you know." She said, beaming. 

"Yeah," I said, still choking slightly. "This afternoon let's give it a go."

The school day came by quickly, and soon, after dinner, Luna and I made it out to the field. I climbed up on my new broom, and felt the _whoosh _of air in my hair, and my thoughts vanish. I dove and looped around until I was dizzy. Luna did a few loops, and came to rest beside my new broom and me. 

"Wow." I gasped. That was great." The sun had now settled beneath our view, and the silver blue moon rose and stars glittered. "Yeah", she said, sitting down apon the cool grass. "Isn't the moon pretty?" she said again, now lying down, her arms folded beneath her head. I said "yeah", but I wasn't looking at the moon. 

It was much cooler now. The full moon was now in view, and shining above everything. I heard a faint rustling of leaves, and looked in to the forests ahead. 

"Did you hear something?" I said. Luna looked up as well. "No, what do you think it is?" 

"Nothing, maybe some animals…"

We soon lay back in the grass, the soft breeze blowing against us. "So, Severus, how does it feel to be sixteen?" Luna said after a while. 

"Weird," I said. "I need to get used to it." It was true. Fifth teen seemed like the age of a little boy. Sixth teen seemed like a ten-year jump. 

"Hmmm." Luna said in an understanding tone. "Severus, What will you do after Hogwarts?" 

"I dunno. Maybe be a potion seller, or a professor here. Maybe Defense Against the Dark Arts, or Potions. You?"

"I don't know. Maybe go around the world, teaching at schools, or become an Auror."

I sat back up. "Wow, that's a lot. Are you gonna have time?"

"Oh, yeah." Luna sat up too. "Burr," she said as a cold wind came from the south.

"Hey, are you cold?" I worried, and before I realized it, I put my arm around her. She and I started to blush, but I blushed even more when she laid her head on my shoulder. 

"Severus, you know we've been friends for a while, and-"

"Aaand?" I said excitedly. 

"-And well, (She started to fumble with a handful of golden hair.) Happy birthday I guess. Yes, Happy Birthday!"

"Oh," I said a little disappointedly, 

It's a strange thing, but when you really have that crazy urge to do something, but don't have the courage, you some times find yourself doing the task anyway. 

"Luna, I…" I said, looking straight in to her soft, blue eyes.

"Yes?" She said, which was in a hopeful tone. She returned my gaze, looking in to my black eyes, blinking innocently, in wonder. We got a little closer to each other, to where I could only see Luna, no one else. I never got to answer before our lips connected what it seemed like a magnet, Her eyes were closed softly, mine were suprised at my own daring. And then I was too swept away to by the spell of the kiss, my eyes to closing blissfully. Soon it was over, (Too soon in _my_ opinion…) and we looked at each other again, astonished and smiled. 

"We should be going back," I said breathlessly. 

"Umm, Yeah, Let's go."

Tehehehe! NOW we see something! Well, that's a major turning point, They'll start to be much more than friends, and well… Please, Please review!!! Luv to all, 

-Bunny


	6. Severus...the Detective

Hi!

;:NEWSFLASH;:

Two reviewers gave me some interesting questions. One asked if Luna dies later on? I can only say, I dunno. Fine, that's a downright lie, actually, I DO know, but I cant tell, but I assure you if she does die, it won't be for a while.

Another asked why is the Snape we know so mean if he knew Luna, who is kind and nice? I won't tell, cause it ties in with the first question, but Yall guys are sharp!

:Now to Fic…:

*************************************************************

In the previous, Fic…

Seve and Luna Get out of trouble, and we skip three years to see our little guy and our little Luna enchantingly kiss, revealing the true feelings they had for each other for the past six years…

Chapter Six… or maybe 11-12, I cant really remember…

I lay in my bed, thinking of tonight's events. I replayed them in my mind, over, and over, each time remembering the warm lips… the cooling breeze, the silver glow of the moon reflecting in Luna's eyes afterwards, which changed from astonishment to happiness. 

And now I am here, in my bed, my mind in a blur, until sleep captures me, and takes me into the sunlight of tomorrow.

(Sheesh! I gotta stop the poetry…)

It was the last Hogsmeade trip. Lucius, Evan and I, (Igor got transferred to Durmstrang.) were sitting on a table at the Three Broomsticks, having butter beer. 

Luna had gone to a nearby store with Lily, so it was just me and my Slytherin friends. We joked, played games, and held conversations. We were on the talk of Quidditch when James and his friends walked in to the room. They sat on a nearby table in a corner, smiling mischievously. James held out an old scroll of parchment and pointed to it, in different areas on the scroll, talking with a crooked smile. 

"Whaddaya think they're planning?" Asked Evan.

"Maybe planning to paint the Slytherin common room pink of something…" I said "no wait, they already did that. Hang on, probably to paint Professor Clant's robes rainbow or a pretty orange." Evan, Lucius and I chuckled, and then dropped the subject.

Soon I left the Three Broomsticks and made my way to the dress robe shop Luna said she'd be in; (figures…) and I found her in a part of the store where the foreign robes were held. 

"Oh, hey Seve!" she said when she finally saw me. "Look at this one! It's the newest fashion from France; ooh and here's one from the United States, pretty blues huh?" "

"Um, Er, I guess. Look, Luna, I going to the You-know-where, so… " 

"Oh, okay. I'll be around there."

I bought roses at the usual shop. Every Hogsmeade weekend I went to I bought roses for my parents. It had become a habit, like visiting your old parents after you are all grown up. More like the parents you never knew.

When I had first visited my parent's graves, the plot on which they rested was cold, dreary, and gray. But everything had changed. By now it was bright, colorful, and warm. A large rose bush sprouted between the two tombstones from me putting so many roses there. 

But sometimes, on rainy weekends, the bush was weighed down with raindrops. The stones were wet, the ground muddy. Those were the worst days.

It was on this particular day that I was doing my usual routine of visiting Mum and Dad, when, After a while, I decided to take a walk around the rest of the cemetery. The trees were pretty on these days. It was interesting to look on the other plots, the statues…

I came upon a particularly old stretch of tombstones. They were stained with age. Some once a light gray, were now a dark brownish dirt colour. And then I heard a familiar feminine voice:

"Here are some flowers for y'all…"

I peered at the girl with astonishment. Even though here back was toward me, There was no mistaking the golden hair. 

"Luna?" I said. She turned around to see me. 

"Hello, Severus." 

"What, Who Where-" I managed to say.

"These are my parents, Seve," She said as she motioned towards two giant tombstones. I visit them whenever you visit your parents. That's why professor Dumbledore had me go get you the first time, I was on my way anyway…"

"Oh," I replied as the sun started to set in the west. "I'm sorry, Luna. How did they die, If you mind me asking."

"Old age," she replied as we started to walk away. "They had me late in life, and well, I guess," She took a short break from talking as if to gather the right words. "I guess I was a very difficult baby because later my uncle took care of me from then on." Her eyes misted in the red sun, and it made me feel I was sorry I asked.

Back at the castle, I was looking out the window of my dormitory. It was late at night, and, due to the lack of sleep I decided to see the stars, or just to think. It was still a full moon, and it illuminated everything bellow it.

Even the silhouettes of four boys. Four mischievous, scheming, _Gryfinndor_ boys I knew so well. They slithered through the gardens in runs and smothered whispers. I wanted so much to report them, but they would be gone as soon as I could find a teacher, so I just stared at them, wondering where they were going.

_I wonder,_ I thought,_ Maybe they're trying to break rules. We can't let that happen, _I said evilly. _I should tell professor McGonagall, about this, or maybe, _with a full glare within my eyes, _I'll follow them next time they decide to do this, and maybe even get them expelled…_

The whole month I was busy. I read in the library, hoping to gets information about spying, and to see what James, Remus, Sirius, and Peter were talking about in the table next to me, but that's not all that important. I followed them to Potions, Care of Magical Creatures, Quidditch games, (by the way I'm a reserve Chaser, teheee! ^-^ ) and any thing else that comes my way. 

It was one particular day when I was eavesdropping on the "Fantastic Four" Between the shelves of the library, and I, pretending I was reading "_The Theories of the Pros and Cons of Concocting and Inventing Particularly Dangerous Potions_" when I felt a firm tap on my shoulder. I looked up, wondering who was interrupting my spying.

It was Sirius.

Not looking mad… but had a giddy grin on his face.

I nearly dropped dead on the spot.

"So, Snape, what'cha doing?"

"Reading. Last time I checked it was a library right?" I replied coolly, but it didn't match my nervousness inside me. 

"Yeah, but upside down, that's new." I looked at the book. Crap, it _was_ upside down. I hesitantly flipped it, and while I was doing it, realized James and the others were gone.

"You seem interested in where my friend Remus goes every month. I can tell you, if you wish." I dropped the book. I nearly screamed, "TELL ME TELL ME TELL ME!" But I regained my character, and picked up the book.

"Ah, well… Yeah, guess so. Why would you tell me?"

He fiddled with a scroll of parchment that was in his hands. 

"Remus and I aren't getting along right now. Maybe you could talk to him." _As if. I just need to know where to get there._ I thought. "Every month, we go to a secret place to play games and plan new ways ticking off Filch and well, all you have to do is prod the knot on the Whopping Willow, and it will show a tunnel-"

"Aha, I never thought of that. Sure I'll talk and all." 

I sped from the library. He just saved me a great deal of thought. This is great, tomorrow is the full moon. 

"Why are you so happy all of a sudden?" asked Luna sharply in potions. At this time every day she was never in a good mood. Potions never made her very happy. 

"Nothing. I just found out my test score in History of Magic that's all."

__

"Well that's nice. You mean the test _I_ helped you study on, and now I have to suffer here and I have a genius in potions sitting _right_ beside me…"

"_Alright,_ I help." I said. But Luna couldn't stay so horribly sarcastic for long, soon enough she was talking happily to me and so loud that Clant threatened to spit us up for the rest of the school year. 

"I know what a tragedy it would be if Mr Snape were forbidden to talk to his girlfriend for a full two hours." He had said, which made Luna and I burn with anger and embarrassment.

I mumbled in fury, and was quiet for the rest of the class. The bell rang thirty minutes later, and gratefully I ambled out gratified. 

I could hardly eat at dinner. I'd rather plan out what I would do to night, how I would be able to see them expelled at last. 

Eleven o' clock. It was now or possibly never, or until next month. I crept out of my Common room, and swiftly made my way through the dark twisted shadows on to the Hogwarts grounds. I strolled through the lush and green gardens, and found my way to the whomping willow. It was an old tree, but I remembered the day it was planted, for I could see the gardens and parts of the forest from my Dormitory window. 

At my feet I found a long and strong stick, and quickly picked it up. It was worn, as if someone had used it many times. _It would come in handy_ I thought as I started for the tree.

The tree itself wasn't moving, as I heard that it detects when something is too close. I stood with caution with the stick firm in my grasp. All I had to do was prod a knot… This seemed easy, until I noticed how many knots there were. Which one!? 

My instincts told me to prod all the knots I could and hope for the best. I readied myself. I attacked a particularly large one viciously, like the lunge of an expert fencer. From what seemed like nowhere, a large bare branch came in to attack. I pulled from my lunge quickly, and in doing so fell flat on my bum. My tailbone bruised, I got up sorely, and prepared for another attack. I besieged again, in several spots before a branch whipped through the air with a whiz, threatening to strike. Again I dodged, and caught my breath. 

For thirty minutes I did this strategy, until I was fed up. 

"Stupid, stupid tree!" I yelled angrily. I had half a mind to give the now mad and dangerous whipping tree a good introduction to a saw, but knowing I had not one, threw my stick instead absentmindedly at the trunk of the tree. It froze. I blinked flabbergasted, surprised by my luck, and quickly crawled inside.

Well, what will happen? (And if you read your 1st & 3rd novels pretty well you will probably know.) I don't know about Yall guys but did Seve seem a bit happy in this chapter? Maybe it's that hyper sixteeness. ^.^

What do you think? Review! -Bunny


	7. Inside The Whomping Willow

Hi! Thanx so much for the reviews! They were wonderful! Terrific!   
We need to talk. I only got two. Now I know how so many people don't bother to review, even if the fic is wonderful or trashy. But the purpose of reviews is to tell the author how you feel about the fic, so the author can do a better job next time, or to let the author know that people appreciate their hard work. So please, please review- understand?   
  
Chapter Seven- Inside the Whomping Willow   
  
It was dark and murky inside the willow. I did not know how far up the ceiling was, so I crawled. Rocks and roots protruded from the walls and floor. Twice I scraped my knees against a jagged rock, which cut my knees and tore my robes. The pain was nothing. The ambition and adrenaline in my body overpowered my cut, bleeding, hurting knees and side. A flush of hatred increased in every step, it was worth cutting myself up just to see were those four were going, how I was going to catch them, and get them expelled. I could hear James Potter's wand snapping now. There would be nothing he could do to me, nothing else he could say. Nothing.   
I crawled faster. Minutes passed, and soon my feet were able to stand on gray dusty floor. And then, I heard a low, snarling growl. I turned in the direction of the sound, and found a large gray and brown wolf. Its hackles were raised, and I knew at once what and who it must be… I wanted to turn around, but my feet were frozen to the spot. Lupin was getting ready to strike. I closed my eyes; if he was going to bite me, I might as well face it… I waited for the moment to come, and then I felt a hands reach to the hem of the neck of my robes and pull me backwards toward the tunnel. At that same moment Lupin pounced, narrowly missing my left leg. In haste and fear I righted my self up, and with the force of the hands pulling me, My knees slipped from the loose soil and my head struck a protruding rock from above. I fell, my mind in semi-consciousness. I could feel my self being pulled further on, but had not the strength to move. I was frozen.   
  
  
Later I felt my self reach the coolness of the night air, and the side of my face touch soft grass. I felt blood on my forehead. The next moment, I awoke, pushing myself up. I came face to face with James.   
"What on earth were you doing, Snape!?" He asked harshly. His sweaty face was filled with extreme anger.   
I replied bluntly, "Your friend Black decided to tell me where you went every month. I should have known that you would have waited for Lupin to transform and then go down to the willow later."   
"Don't you know at least not to be in the company of a werewolf!?" He said even angrier.   
"I should ask you the same question, Prongs. Don't think I didn't know. The potion you made me brew years ago, those hours pouring over that map in Hogsmeade. I figured out that you and Black and Pettigrew were Animagi only a little while ago." I replied though gritted teeth. James looked livid. He turned on his heel and walked away in to the darkness of the night.   
  
I creeped to the castle. Ignoring my hurting head, I made my way to the castle door. I opened it, and crept inside. Despite the hour, I intended to talk to Dumbledore. I silently made my way to his stone gargoyle door. Muttering the password I went up the spiral staircase and found the large emtrance. Instead of knocking, I barged in hurriedly. At the way I marched in the door, you would have thought a troll burst through here. Dumbledore looked up from whatever he was reading, and noticing the state of my robes and the blood of my face he hurried around his desk. His eyebrows raised, and his facial expression surprised and shocked.   
"Who has done this?" He asked calmly.   
"No one's fault but mine, I hit my head and knees on sharp rocks."   
"What possessed you to do such thing?"   
"It was but a mistake, but I need to talk to you, I was in the whomping willow-" Dumbledore's expression was changed dramatically from concern to calm anger. "I met a wolf, a werewolf, and I know who he is-" Dumbledore raised a hand.   
"I know who it is as well. Remus Lupin was bitten as a young boy and was shunted from most schools until he came to Hogwarts," said Dumbledore. "But why, why did you go against school rules to risk you life for this?" He said solemnly. When I didn't answer he continued, "I am very disappointed in you, Severus. What you did was very serious. You almost threw away you life, what if he had bitten you? Did you really want that to happen? Not only you would suffer, what about your friends, What about Luna? She's already been through enough," He paused and took a deep breath. "Please go Severus, see Madam Pomfrey, she shall take care of you." I got up slowly, all the emotion draining from me. I felt so foolish. Why had I done it? Just like Dumbledore's question, What had really possessed me? Anger? Jealousy? I reached for the doorknob, but the sound of Dumbledore's voice clouded over me again.   
"Severus, Was any one else involved in this?" I heard him speak over my shoulder. I turned around slowly.   
"Yes Headmaster, James Potter was there as well. He 's the one who saved me."   
  
I walked down the familiar corridors that led to my common room. I began to feel anger, much more anger than back in the willow or anything having to do with James. The anger was about myself. I hated myself at this moment; all I did was in vain, James would not get expelled, If I won't get expelled than it was certain James wouldn't. He had bettered me. He forgot all past disputes in order to save me. Would I really have done the same?   
I walked down the corridors in silence, both in the hallways and in my mind. I didn't want to think anymore, because whenever I looked into my mind's eye I saw myself being pulled out of the willow by my enemy, and it made me want to forget it all.   
I heard a noise up ahead of me, and stopped walking. It was crying, a soft sob, coming closer. The torchlight did not reach that far in to the darkness, but when the object did become visible, I found it was Luna. Her head was bent down, looking at the floor. Her hair framed her face, and I couldn't see her eyes.   
"Luna?" I said unsure of myself. She looked up, her eyes widening then a surge of relief spread across her face. She ran to me, her arms taking hold of my neck. She sobbed in my ear, relieved and sad sobs. I closed my eyes tight, trying to block the sound. Each whimper, each cry struck me a thousand times over. "Luna, what's wrong? What happened?" I said concerned.   
She continued to cry, but tried her hardest to stifle them. "I was scared, Severus. James told me in the library that you were in danger, so I panicked. I didn't know what was going on."   
"Wait," I said confusedly. "James told you where? And when?" she cleared her throat, trying to talk again.   
"I was in the library, and James came up and asked where you were. I told him that Sirius had told you about the willow and he bolted, saying you were in trouble. I'm sorry I told, Severus, but I had misgivings about it all the whole time!" She continued to cry into my robes soaking them to my skin. I continued to hold her close. What had I done? This was worse than breaking a rule or getting revenge from and enemy. Someone got hurt from all this, and hadn't even been there or knew exactly what it all was about. Luna had gotten hurt, and the main thing that made me hate myself more was that I had caused it.   
  
To be continued…..   
  
  
  
  



End file.
